El futuro que nunca existió
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Capítulo de un universo paralelo en el fic Lost Soul. Debía entrar en la historia bordeando el capítulo 115, pero el fic cambió de rumbo mucho antes y este se convirtió en una realidad alterna. Participa en el reto: #RetoAntiValentin, gracias por invitarme.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Victorious no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

Capítulo de un universo paralelo en **Lost Soul**. Debía entrar en la historia bordeando el capítulo 115, pero el fic cambió de rumbo mucho antes y este se convirtió en una realidad alterna. Que lo disfruten. A ver qué les parece cómo iban a ser las cosas a principios del fic.

 **Participa en el reto** : # _Antivalentín_.  
 **Oneshot** : Jori  
 **Primera persona** : Jade.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa anoche no había nadie, por lo que —al abrir mis ojos hoy en la mañana— me sorprendió encontrarme con tan romántica escena en la cama contigua.

Una chica rubia —la misma que vi unas noches atrás merodeando el conjunto—, está acostada de espaldas a Tori, quien la tiene abrazada a su cuerpo y respira hondo tras su cuello, como yo he deseado que me tenga desde el día que llegó. Ambas únicamente en musculosas blancas y su ropa interior, que se deja ver por debajo de las sábanas que apenas cubren su medio cuerpo.

La rubia hace un esfuerzo por despertar —aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados—, sonríe como resultado de encontrarse en esa posición.

¿Y quién no lo haría?

Yo extraño a Tori, extraño sus caricias, sus susurros mientras dormía, extraño sus labios cálidos sobre mi piel, sus dedos buscando los míos para entrelazarlos, extraño sentirme una en la unión de nuestros cuerpos, extraño tanto lo que fuimos.

La rubia da vuelta con suavidad, sin percatarse de que tiene un par de ojos clavados en sus movimientos, envidiando su lugar.

Hace un intento fallido de despertar a la morena que está a su lado y, conociéndola, ella ya está despierta, pero finge no estarlo. Tori también me conoce y sabe que tengo el sueño muy ligero. No creo que esté dispuesta a continuar con lo que su compañerita pretende.

La rubia lo intenta nuevamente. Roza sus narices con el fin de traerla lentamente a la conciencia, haciendo un movimiento con su mano bajo las sábanas. Veo su brazo acariciar su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta el inicio de sus piernas. Tori aguanta por varios segundos hasta que se deja llevar y sonríe, y es que ¡¿quién no se despierta si comienzan a manosearte el trasero?!

Abre lentamente sus ojos y yo entrecierro los míos, cubriéndome con el cobertor para ocultarme lo suficiente y pasar desapercibida.

Quiero seguir durmiendo. También es mi casa y no había ninguna banda elástica en la puerta cuando yo llegué —como previamente acordado para estas ocasiones—, ¡ellas vinieron después!

Aún puedo verlas. Tori la jala con un ligero apretón, pegándola más a su cuerpo y le da un par de besos cortos que logro escuchar claramente.

Su mano también acaricia su espalda debajo de la musculosa y termina colándose, de la misma manera, entre su piel y esa mínima prenda de algodón de color rosado intenso que la rubia lleva puesta, obligándola a subir su blanca pierna para entrelazarla con la suya, acomodándose en una posición que grita sexo.

¡Maldición!

La rubia no tarda en comenzar el vaivén de sus caderas. Inicia lento presionándose en la morena piel de Tori. Ella no suaviza las cosas, más bien la ayuda a aumentar su velocidad con la mano que tiene fija en su cola.

¡Dios, esto no puede estar pasándome!

Cierro mis ojos completamente, porque no tengo interés de ver el espectáculo, mas no puedo bloquear mis oídos. Escucho a la rubia aumentar su respiración con el paso de los segundos. Lo hace notoriamente por su boca, intentando no subir sus decibeles a un punto que evidencie lo que están haciendo. Seguro creen que de esta manera logran tener una cierta privacidad que las deja con la conciencia tranquila o… puede ser que a la rubia le excite la emoción de que no es así y tiene el descaro de hacerlo frente a alguien más, ¡frente a mí!

Tori mantiene la calma y su aliento estable, después de todo, la que está sintiendo cosas «especiales» no es ella.

La cama no suena y eso es un alivio, tampoco hay más besos, tan solo esas molestas bocanadas de aire que describen el éxtasis moderado de esa chica que se está tirando a mi… ex novia.

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué tengo que ser testigo de esto? ¿Por qué no me quejé cuando la vi girar? No estaría en esta incómoda situación en este instante.

Debí dejarles saber que estaba despierta, levantarme con cualquier excusa al baño. ¡Cerrar la puerta tras de mí para que se claven contra las maderas de la cama si tanto querían tener sexo y no podían aguantarse a estar solas!

Pero no, aquí estoy escuchando a la rubia perder el control, apretando mis ojos fuertemente con ganas absolutas de desaparecer.

Un casi inaudible gemido sale de su boca y da una enérgica exhalación que llega hasta temblar con su voz, dejando salir todo el aire que estaba aguantando, para después bajar la velocidad de su jadeo hasta normalizarse completamente.

¿Y ahora qué, le toca a Tori?

Odio este acuerdo al que nuestros padres llegaron. Es la injusticia total dada nuestra situación sentimental.

—Buenos días —le susurra mi ex, dándole un beso del cual escucho nada más su final.

—Hey… —le responde ella tímidamente, copiando el gesto y se quedan totalmente calladas.

Perfecto, se acabó. El rapidito de la mañana llegó a su fin y lo peor es que yo sigo aquí, fingiendo estar dormida cuando en realidad quisiera estarlo. Una pesadilla hubiese sido mejor que esto, diez, ¡cien, mil!

Continuo en la misma posición por varios minutos, quizá cinco o diez, y volteo mi cuerpo para descansar sobre mi espalda, aún fingiendo que estoy totalmente inconsciente. Me mantendré así por un tiempo más, hasta que…

—¿Quieres desayunar algo? —le pregunta en voz baja Tori.

—Mhmm —contesta la intrusa, digo, la rubia, y ambas se levantan intentando conservar el silencio, dejando que el cierre de la puerta me de la señal de que me dejaron sola.

Genial.

Ahora tendré que esperar aquí a que ellas tomen su romántico desayuno, ¡con los huevos revueltos y el jugo de naranja que yo compré!

Si pensaba que las constantes bandas elásticas en el manubrio de la puerta eran excesivas, esto ya subió a un nivel inalcanzable.

Hubiese preferido que me dijera que llegaría con «visitas» y me hubiera ido a dormir en el sofá de la sala de Ade para no tener que escuchar a la chica que me gusta tener sexo con «otra chica». ¡Ni siquiera un chico, no, una maldita chica! Que además es todo lo que yo no soy: rubia, linda y atractiva. Porque no son la misma cosa, hay mujeres atractivas muy feas de cara, pero ésta en particular tenía que ser bonita como extra; un bono a mi impotencia.

Necesito hablar con prudencia de esto con Tori, sin dejarle saber que las escuché. No quiero que me pregunte: ¿por qué diablos no hice algo, o dije algo, o les aventé la almohada, o un vaso de agua helada para que se les baje la calentura de la mañana? Y tendría razón, porque ni yo misma entiendo por qué no lo hice.

En todo caso, ellas están allá afuera y se tomarán por lo menos media hora en alimentarse, a menos que la rubia esté comiendo otro tipo de desayuno que no sean tostadas o huevos revueltos. Solo espero que no se les ocurra bautizar el sofá de la sala, porque, si eso pasa, ¡mataré a Tori lentamente!

¡Fui yo quien lo hizo a lavar!

* * *

 **Nota:**

A los que leen **Lost Soul** quizá saber cómo iba a ir este fic les cause gracia o enojo, pero están completamente invitados a comentar si esto les gustó o no, si creen que el fic sería mejor así o lo que quieran, son libres.

A los demás, gracias por leer un corto fic con algo de frustración de Jade de ver a su ex con alguien más ahora que son _roomates_.

Gracias por el tiempo y suerte.


End file.
